


I’ve Got a Lovely, Little Family

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [100]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Dark just talk about your feelings please, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memory Issues, superhero au, who killed markiplier angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Wil has a fun day with his family.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Masks and Maladies [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	I’ve Got a Lovely, Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Wilford’s birthday.

~::~ 14 Years Ago ~::~

__ _ “It was an accident, I swear.” _

Wil felt the words tumble out of his mouth as he dropped the revolver that burned like a condemning iron in his hand, and scrambled to grab the person falling over the railing.

When the body hit the hallway floor, Wilford’s eyes flew open and he realized he was in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw he was still in his and Dark’s room, and Dark was still sleeping next to him.

As he looked at Dark, the racing and chittering thoughts in Wil’s mind seemed to calm down. Dark had his eyes closed and appearing to be in a deep sleep.

Dark only seemed to stir as Wil slid closer to cuddle up next to him. Wil calmed down after a bit and fell back asleep.

He only woke up after Dark was starting to stir more and the two got up to start their day.

There were a lot of things that Wil couldn’t remember. Things that made his brain heavy or fill with such loud static it drove him crazy.

But he could remember most of Bim’s childhood, there were of course patchy spots in his memory, but he distinctly remembered Bim being their only child for a long time. But then one day there were six children, including little Bim, and Bim was the youngest of them.

If Wil didn’t know any better, he’d say that Dark had taken the children from somewhere and made their little family bigger.

But the children were all so lovely, and Dark clearly adored them too. They were all so much happier here, Wil just knew it.

Wilford was outside with the kids, a game of hide-and-go-seek that quickly turned into a game of tag. Then that game of tag had turned into a wrestling match between Yancy and Arthur, the little author more than upset that he was losing and separated from his notebook.

In a rare moment of observation, Wil noticed that the wrestling match became less of a game and more of a fight, so he walked over and scooped Arthur up and he started wrestling with the young lad, letting him win a couple times before easily pinning the smaller boy down.

Bim and Yan were quick to jump on Wil and it devolved into a tangle of laughter.

Eventually it subsided and Wil smiled as Yan climbed into his lap, Arthur was tugging on one of his suspenders to get attention.

A warm, fluttering pride spread in Wil’s chest. All his children were so close and happy. Illinois and Kay were even sitting next to him. The only thing he was missing was . . .

__ _ “Don’t be a coward! Just do it. I just need to be a little creative.” _

Wilford turned at the sound of Dark’s voice and saw him standing a little bit away. He had an ornate box with a blue diamond-shaped gem on it in one hand, and his black ledger on the other. He had this intense but determined look on his face.

Smiling, Wil asked, “ _ Hmm, _ what’d you say, Darky?”

Dark’s hands trembled and he hid the box behind him, placing the ledger back into his inside pocket. When his other hand came back it was empty. “I was merely asking if you wanted something to eat.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Arthur said bluntly.

Dark smiled and walked over, using his aura to stroke under Wil’s chin and card through his hair, “Is anyone hungry?”

“Always,” Wil smiled up at Dark.

“Me!” Arthur answered loudly.

Illinois raised his hand, “I am.”

Arthur glared at him and shoved Illinois out of Dark’s line of sight. He had a huge smile on his face. Dark aura caught Illinois and sternly glared at the young author as he walked over to Dark and grabbed onto his suit jacket. “Can I have those sandwiches again? I liked those.”

“Don’t push your brother,” Dark ordered disapprovingly.

Arthur still had this wild, manic gleam in his eyes, he looked over at Illinois who looked more pouty and frustrated than angry. His smile didn’t waver as he told Illinois, “I’m sorry.”

“Arthur, I don’t want empty apologies,” Dark told him sharply. “Keep your hands off him, now.”

His smile faded and he looked away, “Fine.”

“Well,” Wilford chuckled and picked Bim and Yan up. “Let’s go inside for a bit.”

“For sandwiches?” Arthur smiled in excitement.

“If there are no other suggestions,” Dark agreed.

“Yay!” Arthur cheered, throwing his little hands up on the air.

“Mr. Dark, what if I don’t want sandwiches,” Kay asked, hugging his large stuffed squirrel plushie to him.

Arthur glared at him, “No we’re having sandwiches.”

“There’s no need for that,” Dark stepped around Arthur and stood next to Kay. He didn’t pick him up until the small boy reached his arms up in a silent question. “Did you want something else?”

Kay shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Dark.

“Well let’s start with sandwiches and when you know what you want, you can tell me,” Dark promised.

Kay nodded, clutching his stuffed squirrel to him, almost hiding his face in it.”

After that, Dark and Wil led the kids inside and Dark was pulled a tray of sandwiches out through the Void. As it turned out Kay wanted some fruit and Dark was pulling that through the Void and the other kids picked at the fruit as well.

When the children were finally occupied with their food, Wilford jumped up on the counter. The two adults were watching their children bickering at the table between each other. “Aren’t they lovely, my dear Darkling?”

“I do wish they could do without the arguing,” Dark said, raising his voice slightly to make sure the kids could hear him. Arthur stuck his tongue out at him.

“So lively,” Wilford smiled, scooting a bit closer to Dark. “Such little angels, the lot of them.”

Dark let out an indulgent sigh, “I guess.”

Wilford smiled and leaned his head against Dark’s shoulder. “I love you, Darkie. I love our lovely family.”

The Entity managed a small smile, his aura combing through Wil’s hair. He didn’t say it out loud but Wil heard it all the same.

__ _ “I love you too, Wil.” _

**Author's Note:**

> What are you hiding there Dark?


End file.
